


Versailles: Liselotte aka Princess Palatine - Woman in Chains

by KiannaKitter



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: She definitely deserves her own video feature. Because honestly, who doesn't love Liselotte? Jessica Clark is just so likable and she does an amazing job playing this character. Woman in Chains by Tears for Fears has been a favorite of mine for years. This time I used a hauntingly beautiful cover of the song by Gregorian though. I hope you like it, enjoy :)
Relationships: Elisabeth Charlotte | Liselotte & Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 4





	Versailles: Liselotte aka Princess Palatine - Woman in Chains




End file.
